onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Awareness Bringer
Welcome Observer Supreme Do u have a source cuz I found out at one piece tower in Tokyo a few days ago what her age and birthday is --WandaFanOnePiece (talk) 05:12, February 27, 2018 (UTC)WandaFanOnePiece *Can’t you find it yourself?Observer Supreme 10:59, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Re:Deceased But it is the truth Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:29, April 1, 2018 (UTC) :Where's your proof? Are you even the actual Kaido contributor? Because this all sounds like spam.Observer Supreme 04:31, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Latest information on One Piece (Manga) What you put on the manga page all seems fake to me. Where did you find out about what you put there? Ryan37352 (talk) 04:57, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Today is April Fool's day, and Imma guess he wanted to troll. But the joke has gone too far tbh LOL. Keekian (talk) 05:50, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Re:Ryokugyu To be honest, I don't really have a side on this issue. I've just been trying to keep Ryokugyu's page well-written and curb edit wars that happen. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:13, June 1, 2018 (UTC) :But didn’t you or someone else come up with the male identification for Ryokugyu?Observer Supreme 00:16, June 1, 2018 (UTC) No I don't know Japanese. The dialogue is what was derived to indicate his gender. SeaTerror (talk) 07:44, June 15, 2018 (UTC) :Then please share a link to the dialogue.Observer Supreme 10:30, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Re:Momousagi The first step is to not edit war. If your edits are disputed, then leave the page alone and take it to the talk page. Mods and admins on this wiki don't have any more say in an issue than regular users, we're just here to keep the peace and maintain article quality. So what I think about an argument is no more relevant than what ST thinks, regardless of which one of us agrees with you. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:33, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, I see.Observer Supreme 10:25, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Indeed, I would prefer that any problems with my edits be taken to a talk page. I agree with keeping real-world references in the Trivia section, since this tradition came from Oda stating the name inspiration of pirates in the SBS. However, pretty much all the information we have about Mororon and Tacos is that their designs are very Moroccan and Mexican and that they gave famous quotes from Casblanca and Zapata. This is from the chapter itself, and is not mere SBS Trivia, but the very core of what we know of them as characters. To take another example, Jinbe's resemblance to a sumo wrestler and an oni is not in his trivia section, it is in his appearance section. This is why I think instead of separate Appearance and Personality sections which are stubbish, a larger "Thematic Inspiration Section" is necessary for these characters. Additionally, since all they've done upon their introduction is say a quote, that should be stated in their History section as well as the Trivia IMO. Plumber 12:38, June 23, 2018 (UTC) :It doesn’t seem that major to me. An occupation is different from a real world media/historical reference. Just be practical about it.Observer Supreme 12:52, June 23, 2018 (UTC) :I agree about practicality, which is why I follow the model set on Jinbe's page. I edited Mororon's page to reflect this, and it looks much better than previously. A page dominated by a Trivia section is very impractical. Plumber 13:15, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Re:Vivre Card I've never interacted with him and I'm really not that kind of person. The info will definitely be out within 24 hours, if not 12. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 11:51, July 3, 2019 (UTC) :Sorry, I thought you had an account there already or something.Awareness Bringer 11:54, July 3, 2019 (UTC)